In daily life people often eat grilled food, like grilled pork, roast pork, grilled duck, grilled lamb chop, etc., among which grilled pork is favored by diners for its crispy skin and great taste. In existing grilling ovens, meat is usually grilled by the heat produced from blistering charcoal placed in an iron box, or by the heat produced from fuel gas or electrical heating elements. During grilling, fat from the meat will drip downwards onto the heat source of the existing grilling ovens. As a result, fumes that develop from fat dripping on the heat source (such as the blistering charcoal) are rich in benzopyrene, which can condense on grilled meat. People may be easy to get cancer if they eat too much of this kind of grilled meat, so westerners regard this grilled meat as highly carcinogenic food and criticize it. Besides, the existing grilling oven requires a power of 60 to 80 kilowatt. Moreover, in the kitchen, it is harmful to inhale the fumes that are rich in benzopyrene.